The Girl Without a Country
by iceicebrittana
Summary: Following her long vacation with Santana, Brittany is forced to spend a month living in an airport terminal. - A small canon one-shot that explores what happened to Brittany in the final few episodes of Season 5.


**I claim no ownership of any elements legally owned by others. I received no financial compensation from this, therefore it is classified as fair use. Resemblance to other properties published in TV, Film, or Literature (other than those related to Glee) are not intended.**

**I'm going to preface this by saying I don't really know how customs works and I only have a vague understanding of the canon Glee events taking place during the timeframe of this fic. So please, suspend some disbelief with me.**

* * *

The international arrival terminal at JFK was buzzing with activity. Departing her plane, Santana Lopez was a mix of emotions. She was sad that her spur of the moment turned nine-month "_we're back together_" extravaganza was finally ending. She was excited to be back in New York, the place she had come to think of as home. But really, she was nervous because she wasn't sure how exactly her perfect girlfriend Brittany would acclimate to the city. Brittany had agreed to come home with her, and she was thankful, but she was worried that Brittany could end up regretting leaving MIT.

Brittany of course didn't share in Santana's worries. She was nothing but excited. She had her girl back; that's all that mattered. She enjoyed seeing the world with Santana so much, they kept delaying that return flight. They saw Lesbos and Hawaii as planned, but then went other places. The final leg of the trip took them to New Zealand where Brittany had hoped to see a real-life hobbit. They were unsuccessful. Now they were back.

Once they were off the plane, they were ushered in the direction of US customs. Santana turned to Brittany and informed her, "Oh man, Kurt basically filled my inbox with worried texts. Apparently Rachel is having a freak out, and he's pissed at us for leaving our flight home to the last minute."

"Rachel always does this though. He should be a pro at taming her by now," Brittany commented.

"Says the girl who can't get her cat to give up fried food."

"He's getting there! If not, I think Lady Tubbington is gonna withhold sex."

"Jeez I hope you don't get any ideas for when I screw up."

"Of course not, I'd be depriving myself too."

They shared a laugh and kept walking. Little jokes like that between the two of them were common now. They had missed them greatly during their time apart.

"So Mercedes is totally cool with us staying with her until we get our own place?" Brittany asked after they started waiting in line.

"Yes. But knowing this group we might just end up spending all our time at Rachel and Kurt's. That place just sucks you in."

"Well Mercedes has doors," Brittany countered. "With locks, hopefully."

That made Santana laugh, and then it made her want to kiss Brittany badly. The only thing that stopped her was the line moving forward. They were next.

"Welcome to the United States and the city of New York. Please present you passports." This Customs agent seemed to be completely devoid of all emotion. Must have been a long day, they each thought.

"Here you go," Santana handed over her information. "And it's actually 'welcome back.'"

The Customs agent raised her eyebrows at all the stamps Santana had accumulated. "What was the nature of you trip abroad, Ms. Lopez?"

"Ummm... Romance?" Santana and Brittany shared a look that made the agent roll her eyes. "Can we hurry this up? We've got a Broadway show to see."

The agent didn't like Santana's sass. "I just need to see your... friend's... identification."

Santana was going to correct the agent, but then she noticed Brittany had gone very pale all of a sudden. "Britt what's wrong? Just give her your passport."

"Santana, I don't have it."

"That's not funny, Brittany."

"I'm not joking. I though you had it!"

"Young ladies, we need to move the line along, please..."

"Hang on," Santana barked. "Brittany, why would I have you passport? When was the last time you saw it?" Santana was getting very worried, but she was careful not to take it out on Brittany.

"I put it down next to yours in the hotel the night before we left. I covered them with a towel because I thought it would be cute if the two dimensional versions of us were snuggling together like we were. I thought if you picked up yours you would seen mine and gotten it too."

The people behind them were starting to get antsy, and the agent was starting to get annoyed. Santana took a deep breath. "We just spent 15 hours on a plane, and you never checked to see if you had your passport?!"

"Santana when we got on you wiggled your eyebrows at me and pointed at the bathrooms. You made me think about sex the whole time!"

Realizing that fighting was getting them no where, Santana asked the agent quickly what Brittany's options were. The agent said it didn't look good, and then called a different agent on her radio. This second agent took the two of them into a private screening room and explained the situation.

It was as they feared. Unless Brittany could verify her identity and prove that she was a US citizen, then she could not be allowed to enter the country. She would have to wait in the airport for a while.

"I'm so sorry Santana," Brittany said regretfully. "You were so excited when you ask me to move here, and then I screwed it all up."

"Britt, don't get upset. It's not ruined. It's just on hold." Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm not gonna rest until I fix this. I promise. I'm going to call your parents, and get them to find your birth certificate or something. Do you at least have your Driver's license?"

Brittany was nearly crying, "No... I wasn't driving in Boston, so I never changed from the Ohio one, and then that one expired while we were away."

Santana couldn't believe their bad luck. "Okay just calm down. It is going to take a little longer then, but we will figure it out together." Just then Santana got a text on her phone. "Kurt again."

"You should go. Go fix Rachel and see the show. I'll be fine here."

"I can't just leave you."

"Whatever we'll need to fix this won't arrive in the next 8 hours. There's no point in both of us missing out. Plus I don't like Rachel all that much anyway..."

Santana smiled a little at that. She couldn't believe Brittany could make jokes at a time like this.

However guilty she felt about leaving, Santana prepared her things to go. "I love you," she said and gave Brittany a big kiss. She wasn't sure when she would be doing that again.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Brittany watched Santana leave and then she slumped into her chair and waited.

* * *

Almost a full 2 days later, Brittany spoke to Santana on the phone. "So how was the show?"

Santana answered eventually, "It was great. Coach Sylvester showed up and tried to ruin everything though. I thought leaving high school meant we'd be away from that bitch."

"Santana, don't be mean. We got a lot of perks from being her favorites."

"Agree to disagree Britt-Britt."

Brittany thought Santana sounded completely worn out. The long plane ride and staying out all night combined with a forced separation from her girlfriend had worn her out. She struggled to maintain a reasonable phone volume when asking, "So how was your night? Did they at least take care of you?"

"Yeah, they gave me a cot and let me have all my bags in here."

"A cot? What are you, their prisoner?"

"No, I can go anyway in the terminal I want to. I've already explored a lot and met some cool people."

"Sounds just like you."

"I missed seeing your face when I woke up."

"If I had slept at all, I would have said the same thing," Santana said full of sadness. "But I have something for you that might help."

"'Have something'? What are talking about?"

"Turn around."

Brittany turned around and saw the smiling face of her girlfriend. She lunged at Santana and wrapped her in her arms. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she could wait to find out until after she had tasted Santana's lips on hers. Brittany thought about those kisses in movies where the hero comes back from war and kisses the pretty girl like life depended on it. Well that was how she kissed Santana. If it was like this after 2 days then she dreaded greater lengths of separation.

They went into what had become Brittany's private room, and had a talked. The whole time at least one body part was always touching the other girl.

"So how did you get in here?" Brittany asked. "Don't you need to have a ticket to somewhere."

"I do." Santana answered. "We racked up so many miles on our trip I got some free flights. I'll get a ticket but I'll just stay here with you. I won't be able to see you every day, but maybe once a week for a month."

"Am I gonna be stuck here that long?" Brittany asked very worried.

"I am sorry Britt. We have the worst luck. I called your parents and they told me they don't know where your birth certificate is. Even if they did, your house is getting fumigated so they can't start looking until it is done. On top of that I talked to Kurt's dad because he has government connections, and apparently we can't really count on them because '_walking away from a huge endowment from a big university like MIT to disappear oversees for nine months is viewed as **suspicious**_.' It is total bullshit, Britt, you are not a terrorist!"

"Santana don't get upset."

Santana started crying, "I wanted to live in New York with you. Why do my dreams keep getting screwed with?"

Eventually Brittany helped Santana calm down. They had a nap together on Brittany's cot before they had a mini-date night at the food court. Then Santana revealed that she had brought Brittany her videoblogging tools, and that they finished off the day by making a plea to the internet on Brittany's behalf. If Fondue For 2 had as many fans as Brittany claimed, then they could help her.

It ended up being as perfect a day as Brittany could have hoped for given the circumstances. She wished Santana could have stayed, but she knew if she was gonna get out of the airport, she needed Santana on the outside.

Also, Santana had another reason for leaving, "I got me old diner job back. I promise it won't take away from me helping you, but I just needed to do something besides waiting around all day for you."

"Cool. I think it is okay for you to do that. It's just..." Brittany paused. "Is _she_ going to be there?"

"No. _She_ does not work there anymore. I don't know what happened to _her_."

"Well good then." Brittany had a super serious look on her face when she said that, but as soon as she looked into Santana's eyes she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend, but I don't want New York's eligible lesbians thinking you're single just because I'm stuck here."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I know I was just trying to be funny." Brittany then looked around and noticed the sun was setting. She and Santana went to watch it. "You know, I saw your commercial on one the TVs they have in here. It really holds up."

"Well that's good to know," Santana laughed. "They've actually been after me to do another one. I promised to call them once I was back in the city full time."

"You should do it. It could be fun for you."

"Hmmm. Okay, I will tell them yes."

"Let's hope I'm out of here before that one starts playing..."

After that they said their tearful goodbyes.

* * *

Over the next few days, Brittany started to really get to know the people who work in the airport that she saw every day. There was Lilly the cleaning lady who was assigned to her terminal. Her and Brittany often talked about a shared love of cats. There was Juan who drove the truck that took the bags off planes. He was taking night classes in Calculus and was curious about Brittany's MIT experience. Finally there was Doris the customs agent who Brittany and Santana had originally gotten in the line of. Once she got to know Brittany, she felt really guilty about her bad attitude that day.

Brittany also spent her time making vlogs about life in the airport, but also she talked about memories from her and Santana's trip that was still fresh in her mind. She did start getting responses from her fans upset by her situation. They made a FREE BRITTANY tumblr page to try and raise awareness. However, many of Brittany's most loyal fans lived in other parts of the world and couldn't really help her.

By the time she had been in the airport about a week and a half, she got another phone call from Santana. These were common, Santana called her every day, sometimes more than once. This particular phone call was out of the ordinary.

"Santana? What's up?" Brittany began the call.

"Brittany, I'm freaking out; I need your help!"

"Santana, I'll do whatever you want, just remember that I'm still stuck in the airport."

"Yeah I know, I just needed to talk to you. You always know how to calm me down."

"Why are you freaking out? What's going on?"

"Rachel..." Santana began. Brittany rolled her eyes. She should have known. "She secretly went to LA and didn't tell her boss. Then something went wrong with her understudy, so... Now I am going to be playing Fanny tonight."

"Santana, that's... Wow... That's unbelievable." Brittany clearly remembered the great struggle between Santana and Rachel over the understudy role. Santana had given that up and chosen her instead. "Are you okay?"

"I am NOT okay. I'm scared. What if I don't remember the part? I mean it's been 9 months! What if I screw up so bad I cost Rachel her job AND I turn myself into the laughingstock of the entertainment industry!"

"Santana, that is not going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. Your memory is perfect. For _West Side Story_ Senior Year you read the script once and knew all you lines. You came back and did _Grease_ at the last minute and were flawless. But, Santana songs and choreography are nothing compared to remembering the name of every single person we went to high school with plus each of their biggest insecurities. That was impressive."

Brittany could hear Santana take a few deep breaths over the phone. When Santana spoke next, she sounded a lot more calm. "Brittany you are incredible. I love you so much. How do you always know just what I need to hear?"

Brittany smiled to herself, extremely proud. "When do you go on?"

"In a half an hour," Santana answered. "I wish you were here..."

Brittany suddenly got an an idea. "Maybe I can be..." She went back into her room and curled up on her cot. Then she spoke to Santana still on the other end of the call, "Does anything you wear tonight show a lot of cleavage, or is there any nudity involved?"

"Not that much and no. What's this about Britt."

"Santana, I am going to be with you while you are stage. All you have to do is not hang up your phone and hide it in your bra. Then during the performance, if your ever get nervous just look down at your boobs and know I'm right in there listening to you and believing in you."

"I don't know if that's gonna work."

"It will. You have to trust me. I am very familiar with your boobs."

So Santana did as Brittany instructed. She place her cellphone carefully between her breasts so that Brittany could here her without her having to hold it. Then she finished warming up and fixing her hair and make-up. She was still very nervous, but speaking to Brittany had helped immensely.

As the show began, Brittany reclined on her little cot away from the bustle of the airport and just listen to Santana sing. She had always loved doing that. She resolved to make Santana sing for her more often. By the time Santana was belting the showstopper _Don't Rain On My Parade_, Brittany found herself crying.

Overall, Brittany considered Santana's performance a 100% success. Santana's voice never faltered. She knew her lines, or was at least confident enough in what she did say that no one noticed. Brittany could not really hear the other actors, so she couldn't follow the plot. But it seemed good enough for her to want to check it out once she got out. It'd probably have Rachel, but Brittany could just tune her out like normal and remember how Santana sounded.

After the show, Santana pulled her phone out and checked to make sure Brittany was still there: "Britt did you hear me? Was I okay?"

"Santana! You were AMAZING!" Brittany screamed into the phone. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you so much, Brittany, I could not have done it without knowing you were right there in my bra listening."

Brittany looked at her watch, "Wow it's late. I should get some rest. I'll be dreaming about you all night now, and your magical voice. Why don't you go greet your adoring fans..."

"If I have any."

"You do, and I'm number 1, of course."

"Thanks Britt. A lot of other stuff has happened that I have to tell you about. It can probably wait though. I'll try and come see you by the end of the week."

* * *

When that visit finally came, Brittany was in for a surprise.

"Umm... Hi Britt." Santana added a little wave to soften the blow.

"Santana?"

"Yes..." This was what Santana was afraid of.

"What is happening?"

"Brittany... I only dyed my hair..."

"I can see that. Why have you done this to yourself?"

"You hate it don't you?"

"I'm just confused..."

"Confused? Why?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the blonde one? Am I going to have to be a brunette now? I don't know if I can do that..."

Santana was getting worried, but then she saw Brittany hiding a smirk and realized that had been a joke. "Brittany don't make jokes. You're making me self-conscious."

"Sorry there's such a lack of entertainment here, I had to make my own fun, and you are really easy to mess with." She saw Santana turn her face away feeling embarrassed, but Brittany caught her and hugged her. "Hey... You are as beautiful to me as ever, blonde or brunette. I love you." She punctuated that with a kiss. "So why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was in the salon getting ready for my usual, but then I thought about you. I don't know, maybe I thought being blonde would make me feel closer to you while you were stuck here."

"Aww that's sweet." Brittany gave Santana another kiss and then giggled as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's new blonde locks. "Come on, let's go sit."

They grabbed some sandwiches from the Food Court and then sat down.

Santana asked Brittany while eating, "I tried calling you on my way in, but I kept getting these weird error messages. What's up with your phone?"

"I don't know. Since that three and a half hour Funny Girl phone call, Kiki's been having trouble staying charged. I should probably take her to one of the Apple kiosk's here and get her fixed. I mean, I've got the time."

"Okay cool." Santana smiled and then took Brittany's hands in hers, "I have some incredible news. So you know how Mercedes got that record deal? Well she talked her bosses into getting me onto her album as a featured guest!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I signed the contract right after I did Funny Girl. It's really happening."

Brittany leaned across the table and kissed Santana. "I am so happy. I'm glad things are working for you."

Santana blushed and looked away embarrassed, but then she turned back and softly said, "They could work out for us both..."

Brittany was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The rumor is that the record label wants to send Mercedes on a mall tour to get her name out there. When they invited me I told them about this girl I knew in case they were in market for a choreographer and lead dancer..."

"Santana..." Brittany could believe what she was hearing.

Santana pulled a stapled stack of papers out of her purse along with a pen. "Now I know I promised you domestic bliss in New York, and that will have to wait if you sign this because you'll just get whisked away on another long trip... But what do you stay? Want to get The Troubletones back together?"

"But what if I'm still stuck here?"

"I have faith that you won't be," Santana reassured her. "Your parents think they've gathered up enough evidence of your identity to get you a new passport and get you out soon. There gonna send me everything by the end of next week. The tour won't start until after that."

Brittany took the pen. "Okay let's do it!" She signed on all the indicated pages and handed it back to Santana. "So just a little while longer?"

"Hopefully."

"You know... Technically we won't really be The Troubletones without Sugar."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"I have no idea. She just kind of disappeared..."

* * *

A couple of days later, Brittany was sitting in the middle of the terminal just watching the people walking through the terminal. Last time Santana was there she had brought Brittany a box of crayons and a notebook because she knew Brittany liked to doodle when she was bored. As she watched the busy travelers go by, Brittany imagined them as various species of cartoon animals. It was a fun way to pass the time.

Brittany had been upset earlier that morning, so this was cheering her up. She had been to the Apple kiosk and tried to get Kiki fixed. However, it turned out that since Kiki was a bootlegged phone, they couldn't _legally_ help her. Brittany tried to explain her situation with a sad pout, but it didn't work. Then later by lunch, she had had a phone funeral.

As she was sitting, she noticed something on one of the nearby televisions:

_"Hey check out this viral video sent to us by a viewer! What you're seeing here is up-and-coming Broadway darling Rachel Berry working with a charity for rescue pets..."_

Brittany watched more closely at the mention of the familiar name.

_"Ooooo that's gotta hurt! Better watch out next time Rachel..."_

Brittany had the biggest smile on her face, partly from seeing Rachel faceplant onto a curb, but mostly from tiny glimpse of Santana that video had.

Just then, Brittany's new friend Lilly walk up to her, "Ms. Brittany! Come quick! They're saying that pretty blonde singing lady is getting off her plane and coming this way!"

"What 'pretty blonde singing lady'?"

"Oh you know... She writes all those sad and angry songs about all her exboyfriends?"

Brittany's heart skipped a beat and she lost all the color from her face. "... Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah that sounds right. She's lives in the city now. Are you a fan?"

Brittany didn't know how to answer that question. "Not really... There was this traumatic experience... I don't want to talk about it." She had refused to listen to Taylor Swift since that day.

There was a large commotion and the sounds of people screaming and camera's clicking. There was a large mass of people walking in her direction. In the center was the girl in question. Brittany was surprised she was so tall in person.

Just as she was about to pass by Brittany, they actually made eye contact. She stopped walking and gestured in Brittany's direction. "I like your shirt," she said.

Brittany looked down at her homemade _"Cats are Cooler than Humans" _t-shirt with the picture of Lord Tubbington in his sunglasses. Brittany struggled to speak, "Umm... Thank You... Taylor Swift."

"Did you want me to sign that for you?" Taylor Swift asked referencing the crayons and notebook Brittany still had in her hands.

"Okay," she handed Taylor Swift the book and Pink Crayon. "Actually... Could you sign it for my girlfriend? She's a bigger fan of you than I am." Brittany was embarrassed by how mean that ended up sounding. "I do love when she sings your songs to me though."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Santana. You could say that she's the, uh, best thing that's ever been mine..."

Taylor Swift signed Brittany's notebook and handed it back to her, "I see what you did there..." She winked at Brittany and then continued on her journey.

* * *

Elsewhere, Santana was in the apartment she temporarily shared with Mercedes. She had just gotten off the phone with Brittany's parents, who told her that they had overnighted the necessary documents to get Brittany through customs. It was finally time to get Brittany home.

"So are you excited about the tour?" Mercedes asked her.

"Very excited. But honestly, I'm just really excited to get Brittany back."

"Yeah I bet you are. But just remember we'll have to share a room in some hotels during the tour. Try not to fool around with me right there!" Mercedes teased her.

"We'll just be really quiet," Santana teased. Then she added, "By the way, thanks for keeping it quiet about where she is to Rachel and the boys. She was so embarrassed when it happened, I didn't want them making fun of her around me. I'll let her decide if she wants to tell them the truth."

Mercedes started putting away some dishes when Santana's phone rang again. This time it wasn't Brittany's parents.

"Hey, Santana, it's Al from Yeast-I-Stat. So there's been a change in plans regarding Thursday's shoot."

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"Well we're aren't going to be shooting in Nassau like we planned. Now we're going to Iowa. You fly out tomorrow morning."

"What? Are you serious? I can't go to Iowa!"

"You have to. You're the face of the brand! We just bought a block of time at the Country Music Awards so we want the ad to have a rural feel. But hey, we're gonna triple your paycheck from the last one to make up for the late change."

Santana looked to Mercedes for some advice, and Mercedes just mouthed, "It's okay, I got this."

Santana sighed and relented, "Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Great! You'll fly first class out of LaGuardia, I'll e-mail you an itinerary. Bye-bye."

Santana couldn't believe it: LaGuardia, also known as Not Brittany's airport. She put down her phone and screamed out at the top of her lungs, "FUCK!"

Mercedes went wide-eyed at that exclamation, "Santana! Language! I have neighbors..."

"Mercedes, since you are my go-to expert on all things divine, can you explain why God seems to not want me and Brittany to be in New York together? Why does this shit keep happening to us? I mean, she's finally, FINALLY, getting out tomorrow and now I can't be there for her! What kind of girlfriend does that make me? Oh and I have to miss the first show of the tour probably. But that's not the end, no, the final punch in the tit is that I can't even call her and tell her about it because her phone decided to kill itself..."

Mercedes waited to make sure that Santana was done ranting before beginning, "Santana, I'm not gonna deny that you have had some bad luck. But so what? It doesn't make you a bad girlfriend."

"Mercedes..."

"No Santana, listen. You have friends. That makes you lucky. I can make sure that Customs gets all of Brittany's documents. I can probably get the record label to send a car to get her a bring her here or to Rachel's loft so she won't get lost. I can even smooth things over about you missing the first concert as long as you promise to be there when we go West. Santana... You don't have to do everything yourself."

Santana felt a great warmth in her heart for her friend. "Thank you, Mercedes. Thank you so much. I owe you so many favors at this point."

* * *

So then Brittany woke up the next morning, not knowing it would be her last in this faux-captivity. Doris, the now friendly customs agent, came to Brittany's room to give her the good news, "Brittany, it's time."

"Wait... you mean it?"

"Yep, all your necessary things got dropped off this morning. You can officially re-enter the United States as of right now." Then, she handed Brittany a freshly stamped replacement passport.

Brittany was so filled with joy that she hugged the woman. She started gathering up all her things, the smile never leaving her face. Brittany then learned that a limo was outside ready to take her into the city. She was even more excited by the luxury, but was disappointed Santana wasn't hiding inside for her.

Once she got to Rachel's loft, she of course learned the unfortunate truth of the situation. However, the second she got settled and found a quite corner of the loft, she grabbed the landline and called Santana.

When Santana felt her phone vibrating, she just knew it had to Brittany, so she answered it right away. "Brittany?"

"Santana!"

"Oh thank God. Britt it is so great to hear your voice."

"I know I feel the same way. Everyone here is so annoying. I mean, I've been here like an hour, and already Rachel is roping me into her problems."

"She does that, yeah. Britt, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you got out."

"Santana, don't blame yourself. After all, I encouraged you to do the second commercial, so the blame is on me."

"I guess we have to agree to disagree again..."

Brittany curled up on the sofa with the phone, she just to talk to Santana all night. it wasn't her phone bill, after all. "So how's Iowa?"

"Corny... in both meanings of the word."

* * *

"Hey, tell the bus driver to drive faster. I want to get pulled over so we can meet Lt. Dangle."

Mercedes got confused for a second, but then she realized, "Brittany, you do know that _Reno 911_ is fictional right? They were all actors."

"... I know that now," Brittany said embarrassed. "Well, tell him to speed up regardless. Santana is at the hotel waiting for us!"

When Mercedes's tour bus finally arrived at the Reno Hilton, Brittany ran off the bus without any of her bags. She was a girl possessed. She looked around the hotel lobby desperately until she saw her.

"Santana!" She screamed.

Santana turned around and so did everyone else with ears. Santana took two steps forward, but then Brittany ran the rest of the way over. Santana felt the huge thud as Brittany tackle-hugged her. She didn't even get a chance to say hello before Brittany was kissing her.

The frustrations from the last month were all washed away the second their lips reconnected. Brittany had missed everything about the way Santana kissed and tasted. The only the thing that eventually stopped them was the poor scared bellhop telling them that their room was ready and down the hall.

Brittany pulled Santana up off the floor, grabbed the room key, and dragged Santana toward their room.

Once inside Brittany shoved Santana against the door and stared kissing her again. Santana carefully pulled Brittany off her long enough to say, "Umm hi Britt. It's good to see you."

"Santana, I just spent three and a half weeks living in an airport terminal and another five days with Rachel Berry after that. Most of that time was spent without seeing you, kissing you, or anything else! So please do me a favor okay? Stop talking, get naked, and get on the bed."

Santana could even begin to describe how turned-on she was. "Yes ma'am."

Mercedes didn't see either of them for 2 days.

**THE END.**


End file.
